


金东 - 婚训中心

by summer_0923



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_0923/pseuds/summer_0923





	金东 - 婚训中心

（因为懒得写进文里才有的）前言：  
金东包办婚姻，适配度九十以上被强制结婚。  
此平行世界中规定o得在结婚前到婚训中心学习婚后该具备的技能（包括如何取悦alpha蛤蛤蛤），东哥在受训后，还是搞砸了一切该与不该搞砸的事情，最后来到洞房花烛夜了，于是故事就开始了。

 

1.

李鹤东头疼，就这门他他学得最不好，前头觉得还行的，都搞砸了，这事儿可怎么办。

他一边努力地回想在中心里学到的东西，一边伸手去解他家爷们儿的衣服扣子，要是不提他微微颤抖的手，那脸上强装的一派自然的表情真能唬过人。

可惜今天这扣子就是要和他作对，解了三两次硬是解不开。  
谢金见人的脸都要憋红了，连忙覆上他的手帮着解开，嘴上搭着一两句这衣服回头我给他扔了穿上时我就觉得这扣不好系上。

李鹤东知道谢金见他紧张有意替他开脱，一下倒是轻松起来，嘴角也有了笑意，随口回了一句这看着还新着呢就要丢你这败家爷们儿。

“那成以后我的工资卡就交给你啦东哥可得好好管管我这败家爷们儿。”  
“就你这张嘴嘚吧嘚的，去去去、往那坐好。”  
好不容易把衣服解开了，李鹤东指使着让谢金往床上坐，说完才意识过来自己好像又犯了错误。

赶忙又放软姿态跟着往谢金面前坐好，想起老师的叮咛，细若未闻地喊了人一声爷。

谢金没见过这般姿态的李鹤东，觉得有些新奇，想知道李鹤东接下来会有什么举动。于是他斜倚在床头也不回话，就这么好整以暇地看着李鹤东示意他接着往下，大有你尽管来我啥都不干涉的意思。  
他下身的西裤还穿得好好的，但衬衫被李鹤东解开后就没管，现下在身上大敞着。  
里头线条流畅的肌肉纹理一下让李鹤东看了个全，心里偷偷对比了两人的差距，他想着等会还是不要把衣服脱了才好。  
想了想又抬头看了眼谢金，谢金正看着他，还给了一个微笑，鼓励他继续往下进行。  
李鹤东心下不断给自己鼓劲，脑中有个小小东恨铁不成钢地说着你这是奶东当久了忘记你社会东的本质了吗。

于是他牙一咬，硬是抑制着想埋进棉被里的冲动，装作一副泰然自若的模样，伸手要解了谢金的皮带。

谢金这孙子，全身上下穿的都是什么绑定装备。  
李鹤东真想一把扯开了事，可又想起中心教师的耳提面命式的唠叨，只能耐下性子慢慢地解。

他是有了耐心解皮带，可对谢金来说就是煎熬了。  
他俩的婚期刻意选在李鹤东的发情期，他从一进房门就放了点信息素勾着李鹤东，浓度不高还不足以让李鹤东察觉，可本能十分敏锐，李鹤东的信息素在本人无意识的情况下，一下就被动地释放了出来。

被逼着进入了发情期，浑身发热发软不说，信息素浓度瞬间提高。

于是整个房间里充斥着还没交融的两股信息素，这对于alpha而言无疑是种质疑与挑衅，标记眼前这个香甜的omage的本能蠢蠢欲动，这人又毫无察觉地在自己胯间捣鼓那条破皮带，实打实的火上浇油。

2.

理性与欲望交战，无奈之下他将全身泛起红潮的李鹤东带着坐到自己身上，双腿大张摆在腰侧，俩人一下贴得极近，温热的鼻息交缠，他盯着李鹤东晶晶亮的眼睛，心里顿时被一股热流充满，他迫切地想宣泄这份爱意。

于是李鹤东被谢金突如其来的亲吻吓到了。  
谢金一点都不顾及这是两人初次接吻，贴着李鹤东带点肉感的唇轻吮了两下，接着十分不要脸地就伸了舌头。

李鹤东差点就要让他的alpha“被”咬舌自尽，又想起这是两人的洞房花烛夜，不能让自家爷们儿血溅当场，只能放松下来让人肆意侵略。

感受到李鹤东的顺从，谢金一手抚上他后颈上的腺体安抚，一手解了自己的皮带扣，带着李鹤东的手覆在上头。

还没解开拉链，那里鼓着一大团，看着就吓人，摸上去更觉份量惊人，李鹤东下意识就想收回手，对于接下来会发生的事情有些怵了，要是真让它进去了，跟白刀子进红刀子出这件事有什么区别。

可谢金像是察觉到他的想法，一下就把他手给摁住了，停下了亲吻，几乎是贴着他的嘴说李老师不会是怕了吧还是没好好上课呢这样可不行呐。

李鹤东被这么一说，脑袋虽是昏昏沉沉，但骨子里的胜负欲却一下被挑起。  
赌气似地一下就伸手解了谢金西裤上的拉链，将那沉甸甸的物事掏了出来。

但凡还有点理智，他都不会做出这么冲动且令人羞耻的事情。

没多想什么，他就是想让谢金认输，至于认什么输对谁认，他其实也不知道。  
捋了捋那精神奕奕的肉柱，没等谢金反应过来，李鹤东往后退了退接着伏下身子。

李鹤东正打量着眼前这胀得发红的物事，又抬头看了眼谢金，脸上的表情无疑是在说着你这孙子吃什么长大的。

圆圆的眼睛睁得大大的，又是由下而上的视角，彷佛瞬间开了可爱滤镜一般。  
谢金在心里尖叫咆哮了一番，面上不动声色地摁着李鹤东的后颈示意他继续。

李鹤东迟疑了一下，才缓缓伸出舌头往上头舔了舔，这一舔明显感到谢金顿了下，他对此感到十分得意。  
兴冲冲地就张口将那份量十足的肉头给含住了，他从没做过这事，只觉得嘴里头这玩意儿太大了，舌尖不安份地动了动，不小心就掠过了最敏感的地方，惹得谢金倒抽了一口气。  
这明显鼓舞了李鹤东继续往下的决心，他奋力运转着此时不太灵通的大脑，回想在课堂上老师到底教过什么。

这玩意儿究竟得怎么吃才好？

他先是试探地舔了舔刚才那地儿，发现谢金摁着他后颈的手更用力了，才放了心。

谢金对于这么一通操作是又惊又喜，李鹤东乖顺地伏在他身下的模样，让alpha的征服欲被彻底满足了。  
可没过多久他发现李鹤东其实就这么一招，估计把他那玩意儿当棒棒糖舔了。

他轻叹了口气，捏了捏李鹤东软乎乎的脸颊肉，示意他停下，接着伸手从他手下穿过，像抱起婴儿一样把人架起又抱回自己腿上。  
视线不经意扫过他身下，才发现床单湿了一片。

他伸手往李鹤东身下一摸，果不其然裤子也全被打湿了。

“爷、不舒服……”  
谢金这么一摸，被湿得一塌糊涂的裤子贴在皮肤上的李鹤东才觉出难受。  
他对于这种感觉十分陌生，谢金只要碰触到他，后头就像是有个泉眼似地不断往外冒着水。  
他更不想承认，光是吃着谢金的东西，脑里就补全了一系列不可描述的后续，都怪那破中心给播的那些乱七八糟的影片。

以至于他现在浑身发软、头脑昏沉，倚在谢金怀里只能遵循本能渴求着自己的alpha。  
谢金的手还搁在下面，他忍不住蹭了蹭，直接坐在人手上，软呼呼的屁股肉就这么主动送上门。

谢金往那处拍了一下，心里暗骂声这是要了我命了，才把他裤子脱了。  
他的手掌大，就掌着那肉团子揉，动作间带出的汁水沾得到处都是，偏生他越揉那水就流得越欢。  
指尖擦过那道肉缝里更是水里丰沛，揉了两下让李鹤东又往他怀里缩了缩。见人窝在自己怀里，闭着眼睛微喘着气的模样，谢金忍不住想更进一步，于是试探着往里头进了两根手指，虽然咬得紧，但架不住分泌的液体多，又湿又软的嫩肉一下就接受了这外来的访客。  
那处早就湿得过了头，谢金就着那些淫液将手指全送进去了，可他那手指十分修长，一下就弄得有些深了。

李鹤东本来被谢金揉得舒服，被这么一弄闷哼了一声，埋在谢金颈间喊了声疼。  
谢金一边暗骂自己心急一边放慢了动作，几乎是一点一点揉开了里头绷得死紧的穴肉。

随着谢金温柔的抚弄，李鹤东渐渐舒了眉头，omega的本能让他能在短时间内准备好接纳自己的alpha，这才过去多少时间，从一开始的不适应，现在谢金并起四根手指往里头插弄也只会让李鹤东渴望着更多的给予。  
这种心痒难耐的感觉让他感到陌生也不知如何抒发，只能一声又一声地喊着谢金，无助地像只饿得直叫唤的小奶猫。

谢金方才还想着不能让媳妇儿疼，可实在受不住他这么一声声地喊，满脑子只知道他的omega需要自己了。  
一下就撤出埋在里头的手指，扶着自己早已硬得发疼的性器抵在湿滑不堪的穴口，就着不断流出的液体蹭了几下，直把人又逼出了几声难耐的呻吟。

 

那时李鹤东的大脑接近无法运转的状态了，他攀着谢金的肩，下身微微摆着腰蹭着杵在他股缝间那又热又硬的家伙，想要吞吃进去却又害怕，他隐隐约约知道要真把这家伙吞进去估计得受不少罪。  
于是每每进了一个头，没等谢金往里头送，李鹤东就又抬起身躲开了，谢金被他这么蹭着脑血管都要爆了。

最后，李鹤东被自己作的全身软得使不上劲，被人掐住腰逮了个空子而后长驱直入。  
猝不及防地体验了一回一步到胃的服务，李鹤东一下就僵在那了，本来搁在谢金肩上的手一下掐得死紧，呼吸也重了起来，一副疼得狠了却又强忍住的模样。

谢金见李鹤东难受，一手抚上他后颈上的腺体安抚着，嘴上轻轻柔柔地吻着他。  
李鹤东不晓得为什么就哭了，是疼的也是委屈的，他本想忍住，但谢金这么温柔地吻上来，他就觉得自己能有恃无恐地发泄。

谢金哄小孩似地哄着他，柔声在他耳边说宝贝儿别哭，而后又促狭地说了一句知道在男人床上哭会有什么后果吗。  
惹得李鹤东一边抹着眼泪一边自认为凶狠地瞪了他一眼。  
可这在给李鹤东加了百米可爱滤镜的谢金眼里可就是十足十的撒娇了，忍不住就开始动作了。

前头他可忍得十分艰辛，要知道埋在那又暖又湿的甬道中，一旦开闸了那便是一发不可收拾。  
谢金那物事尺寸本就不一般，不用怎么出力就能顶到深处。  
从没被进过的地方一下被入得这么深，李鹤东就算顾及脸面想忍却也忍不住了，随着顶弄的动作而断断续续的呻吟声短促又密集。

听着就让谢金上头，本来没想太折腾人最后还是屈服于alpha的本能，力道和速度不自觉地提上。

直让李鹤东感觉自己就像汪洋中起起伏伏的小船。  
被晃悠得晕。

3.

被破开的感觉有些难受，但omega的生理机制一下就掩盖住那些不适，越发强烈的快感升腾。  
AO之间是互相影响的，李鹤东被勾得直接进了发情期。  
里头本就湿得一塌糊涂，这下更犹如发大水一般，温热的液体一股股往外涌将在里头肆虐的物事包裹住，然后顺着缝隙被挤出去，不一会两人身下的床单湿得都能拧出水了。  
李鹤东其实有些害怕，这感受对于他而言太陌生了，尤其是谢金还在往里头进，总感觉无止尽似的。

事实上当然不可能是无止尽，谢金在让李鹤东弄了几次潮后突然变了个角度，一下就寻到了最隐密的那处。  
洞房花烛夜没有例外就是得完全标记，因此谢金没想着戴套，也根本没人会没有眼力见地准备这种东西。  
因此两人现下是完全无阻隔亲密地接触着。

“宝贝儿，知道这是哪吗？”  
谢金刻意抵在李鹤东生殖腔口那块平时不轻易打开的软肉上，接着凑近他耳边用着有些沙哑的低沉嗓音问着。  
硕大的肉头往那磨了几下，就逼得李鹤东大腿根瞬间绷紧，毫无疑问的再来几下就能让他高潮泄水。

可谢金没打算放过李鹤东，见他紧咬着下唇隐忍的模样，使坏的心思就无法消停，附在人耳边荤话一句接着一句。  
“我会在里头成结，可能会有点疼，受得住吗？”  
“嘶––别咬这么紧，一会就全给你了。”

半是哄半是骗，谢金还是在濒临高潮前挤进了那窄小的内腔里头。  
敏感而幼嫰的生殖腔一下被闯入，来不及抗拒就被人又重又快地捣干，里头被弄得又酸又疼，想求饶可嗓子早在谢金那超长待机时间下的糟蹋给喊哑了，现下只能被侵犯的节奏呜呜咽咽地闷哼着，像极了可怜兮兮的小动物。

最后被alpha性器上的结卡在腔口，那处胀得酸麻却还要承受大股的精液冲刷。

 

4.

事后两人抱在一起温存，李鹤东背靠着谢金的胸膛，有些迟疑地开口问了句，他有一半脸埋在枕头里，因此声音听来有些瓮声瓮气。  
“爷，我这课……是不是白上了？”

谢金轻叹了口气，有些气恼，不过对象不是李鹤东而且是对自己。  
他琢磨了一会，才回了话。

“你不必学这些，就已经是最好的模样了。”


End file.
